Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe
by Mrturtle
Summary: What is this? A dark hooded figure with Mickey's Keyblade. He looks a little tall to be Mickey though. I wonder what he plans to do with that Keyblade.
1. Update Page

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: Here is something that can help you keep up with what I am updating. For I have not been working on new chapters lately but fixing old ones.

Harintintu: That is a good idea. Now I wont get confused when it says you updated recently but there are no new chapters.

MrT: Well here is the Update page. Also make sure this is always your first stop. For I might even say how close I am to finishing a chapter or what not.

Harintintu: That is cool.

MrT: Well anyway I wanted to let people know that the 24 hour delay in posting stuff has been coordinated into the date. For like the first date it says December 1st 2004. When I am writing this right now it is November 30 2004. So I actually push the date forward one from the date I post it for your convenience.

* * *

Updates

* * *

**December 1st 2004**- fixed the trailer, chapter one, chapter two and I put this page in here. Parentheses have been removed. The story format is now a lot cleaner. Also some parts of the chapters have been changed. There might be stuff added to them. Before I fixed chapter one it had about 1200 words. Now it has about 2300. So a lot of stuff has been changed so go ahead and check it out. Also Chapter 3 is coming. Sorry about the wait but I have to fix my story format.

**December 12th 2004**-Sorry about the hold up of Chapter 3. I have had many things getting in the way. Like end of the semester tests and band stuff. I will try to get it done in about a week. Sorry again for the hold up. It is on the way and I have not forsaken my story. So it will come in time.

**February 20th 2005**- I am now really sorry about the wait with Chapter 3. I have no more excuses. I just did not work on my story. As you can see the last time I worked on anything was a long time ago and I guess I did forsake my story after all. This is to be no more. Chapter 3 is now finally finished. Chapter 4 will come in a couple weeks hopefully.

**May 10th 2005**- I am now really really really sorry for my lack of speed with these updates. This chapter was pretty hard to write. Was I wrong or what when I said Chapter 4 will come in a couple of weeks. More like 3 months. Well Chapter 4 has now been added to the collection. I have made some minor corrections to the other chapters but if you have already read them I am telling you that you don't have to read it again it was just some grammatical stuff and giving and taking a line here or there so don't worry about rereading them. Chapter 5 hmmmmm, I don't know if I should give y'all a date on this one. For something cannot be delayed if it has no set time to be up. Well I can say this I will try pretty dang hard to get 5 up ASAP. That is the best I can tell you.

* * *

Updates

* * *

MrT: That is all that has been changed but I will keep updating and this is the place to go to find out what I am updating.

Harintintu: Make this your first stop.

MrT: For once he has some useful advice. I do not recommend listening to him on other matters though but this is a useful place to drop by.


	2. Trailer

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: you may not want to read this if you have not beaten the kingdom hearts video game. It sort of picks up where the kingdom hearts game leaves off. You can of course read it if you want and you have not beaten the game.

MrT: This is just a few fragments of what is to come.

MrT: Just a helpful reading hint. Anything that is in parenthesis is just a little side note. Also not all identities will be revealed in the trailer. The one person whose identity that will not be revealed is marked as .

MrT: Well here is the Trailer.

* * *

Trailer

* * *

"Are you going to join my legion Mickey; the choice is yours about how you will eventually join it either by will or by force," said.

"I will never succumb to you," Mickey says exhaustedly.

"You will change your mind soon enough," said. raised his hand as the room started to fill up with dark energy.

"What is he doing with a keyblade," Goofy says in a confused and bewildered way.

"Would you look closer you dunderhead that is not just any old keyblade, it is the king's," Donald says exuberantly.

"Then what happened to the king Donald," Goofy says in a concerned attitude.

"I don't know, I really don't but I am positive he does," Donald says and glares at the keyblade impostor.

"**Wake Up Sora**," Leon says desperately trying to wake up Sora.

"Is that you Leon," Sora says while rubbing his eyes.

"We need to get moving; the heartless are back and they are coming this way," Leon says in his usual sedate way.

"Donald, Goofy, and I defeated Ansem and the heartless remember," Sora says pompously. "Where are Donald and Goofy anyway?"

"They are holding back the heartless to prolong them getting to you so you can get up and go on the gummi ship."

"Well I guess I am going to help them."

"**NO** there are too many heartless and their leader is here," Leon says starting to get irate.

"Ansem was destroyed at Kingdom Hearts," Sora says with a more down to earth tone.

"That is true and because of that they have a new leader," Leon placed his hand on his forehand as he said this.

"Who is?" Sora says now completely concerned.

"The heartless are being controlled by ."

"Kairi," Sora says surprised and ecstatic. "I have been waiting a long time to see you again."

"Hi I've been waiting to see you too Sora," Kairi says cheerfully.

"Did the moogles make that," Sora says while pointing at the magnificent scythes that were entwined with black ribbon at her side.

"No but would you like a closer look?"

"Yeah," Sora said grinning. Kairi unsheathed the scythes and held them out to Sora.

"Well take a good look; for it shall be your last." Kairi said as she plunged the scythe into Sora.

* * *

Trailer

* * *

MrT: Well this story is going to need reviews to keep going so please review if you want more then the first chapter.

Harintintu: I will make sure I do.

MrT: Who are you?

Harintintu: I am here to help narrate this story.

MrT: Okay, how do you pronounce your name?

Harintintu: Hare-in-tin-tu is that so difficult.

MrT: I never said it was difficult.

Harintintu: What does that have to do with anything?

MrT: Never mind these people probably want to see what is in chapter one.

Harintintu: Then get on with the story.

MrT: Chapter one is up next so read and review.


	3. The Legion Begins

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: The story begins behind the door that leads into Kingdom Hearts. This is the door that was sealed after defeating Ansem for those who have completed the game.

Harintintu: Wasn't that the one where Riku and Mickey got stuck in.

MrT: Yes; now could you please not say anymore and let's go on to Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The Legion Begins 

"Riku are you okay over there," Mickey said in a concerned voice as he stared at Riku's prone body.

"Of course I am," Riku says absentmindedly while taking one last look at the door.

"Glad to hear it my friend, so are you going to stand there in front of the door all day waiting to get killed by the heartless or come with me," Mickey says and looks around? Riku does not answer and seems to go into a trance.

"Hello Riku Answer me," Mickey said getting agitated. Riku still does not answer and he starts to glow an eerie greenish color that lasts for a short amount of time.

"**RIKU**,"Mickey yells as he tries to get a response out of his companion.

"Would you shut up already?" "I told you I was fine," Riku says in an irate tone.

"I am not as worried about you as I am about these heartless." "If you haven't forgotten them," said Mickey.

"I am not worried about the heartless," Riku says spitefully while still staring at the magnificent door."

"Well I am glad to hear it and what happened to the heartless anyway they seem to have not messed with us recently even though this place is swarming with them," Mickey said while trying to get a grip on his anger.

"They would not dare attack **ME** anymore." Riku's eyes start to glow that same eerie green as before as several heartless appeared beside him when Riku said this.

"What is going on here Riku," Mickey says astonished at the spectacle before him. "You tell me Disney King."

"I feel that a very wrong decision is being made."

"What is wrong about choosing the winning side in a battle?" "There is nothing wrong at all in what I am doing," said Riku.

"What is wrong is that you should **NEVER** choose darkness over light," Mickey said defiantly.

"And **YOU** should not mess with those stronger then you." Mickey looked around worriedly as the heartless closed in and began to summon his keyblade.

"Exactly what I wanted," Said Riku smirking as a brave defender charged up its shield for an attack. "You might want to hand over the keyblade or face the true power of darkness or shall I say become part of the true power of darkness."

"I shall not succumb to you."

"You won't will you; then I am afraid you have compromised your life," Riku said calmly as a fiery light filled the room as the defender let go of his charged fireball attack.

Mickey deflected the attack with his keyblade right back at the defender. As the light faded a large hole was in the center of the brave yet foolish defender's beloved shield. "My precious shield." The defender roars and drops it. With his eyes turning red the defender picks up his broken shield and throws it at Mickey. He sidesteps the shield projectile and brings his weapon down upon it. The shield broke into two pieces. One of the fragments went straight into the ground but the other spiraled up. It struck a wyvern's wing and the wyvern fell out of the air and landed with a thud as it hit the ground. The other heartless charged to avenge their fallen comrade.

The wyverns challenged Mickey first. The wyverns circled high above him but slowly were coming closer. As he was waiting he began to think about the defender and where he went. There was not much time to think for the wyverns were now swooping down and attempting to grab him. Mickey sliced at them but only connected with a few. One wyvern started elevating himself higher. The wyverns along with Mickey watched that one wyvern. When the wyvern was almost out of sight from everyone below he stopped in midair. The wyvern tilted his head sideways as he pinpointed Mickey and started diving. Mickey started running around to throw off the diving wyvern. He knew he could not outrun the diving wyvern so he stopped and looked at the wyvern speeding towards him. He waited until the wyvern was almost on top of him and then rolled under it.

The other wyverns started flying toward Mickey now. They landed in front of Mickey and started walking. They slashed at Mickey with their talons. The wyvern that dived at him earlier was still behind Mickey and went up to him and picked him up while Mickey was fighting the other wyverns. Mickey quickly realized what was happening and struck out at the wyvern. Mickey was released.

He then raised his keyblade high above his head and yelled "Thundaga."

The wyverns were being destroyed by the powerful spell while Mickey stood watching.

"Blizzaga," said a wizard with his wand pointed at Mickey.

Mickey diverted his attention to the wizard and attempted to dodge the icy blow. The Blizzaga spell may not have hit Mickey but it hit his keyblade. The keyblade was flung to the wall behind Mickey and was frozen there. Mickey looked at the keyblade on the wall and cupped one of his hands.

He then pointed his cupped hand at the keyblade as he said, "Firaga."

The Firaga spell was not as powerful as it could be if he had his keyblade but it melted the ice anyway. He picked up his fallen keyblade and looked for the wizard.

The wizard teleported behind Mickey and said "Stopga."

Mickey was stopped dead. Mickey watched as the wizard cast spell after spell on him for he knew they would not take affect until the spell was over.

Suddenly Mickey's right hand was inundated with pain. He knew that the rest of his body was not long to follow.

Mickey acted quickly and grabbed his keyblade with his right hand and mouthed "Curaga."

As the bells of healing were settling on his head the rest of his body was relinquished from the spell.

Mickey lost no time in casting his next spell though he is running low of MP. "Graviga."

The spell hit the wizard directly on the chest where he was holding his wand. The wand was snapped in half and was rendered useless. He then walked up to the wizard and took him out with a single vortex swipe.

Mickey was relieved to see no more heartless around him at the moment so he started to locate Riku. He found him leaning on the opposite wall from where he was. Mickey started walking toward Riku. As he walked he noticed a slight echoing thud in the area but shrugged it off. While Mickey was walking the slight thud became louderand the pebbles beneath him began to shake. He turned around and saw a gigantic four-legged purple heartless charging toward him.

It was a behemoth. While Mickey was staring at the great beast many shadow heartless came out of the shadows and latched themselves to Mickey's legs. He turned to run but found he could not for there were too many heartless clinging to his legs. He slashed at the shadows on his left leg vigorously trying to free himself. The shadows were thrown far and wide but kept coming and so did the behemoth.

"Kill him Blanca." Mickey tried to locate the speaker and found him upon the behemoth. It was the defender whose shield he destroyed earlier and Blanca was the name of the behemoth. "Get off." Mickey yelled at the shadows to no avail. As the Behemoth closes in and the shadows still had a tenacious hold on his legs; Mickey braced himself for the impact. With his keyblade positioned in front of him he awaited the attack. The behemoth lowered its horn and plowed into the keyblade as Mickey used the last of his MP. "Aeroga!" "Good job Blanca." Mickey could hear the defender saying as he drifted in and out of consciousness.

A few hours later 

Mickey wakes up and sees Riku laughing inches away from. Mickey looked for his keyblade but could not find it and was too weak to summon it.

"Hi Mickey; what are you doing down there." "Do you need a hand," Riku said while picking him up and placing him against the wall. "You know what Mickey; you are a poor excuse for a keyblade wielder."

"You cannot even do proper spells." "What is the point of casting Aeroga if it is too weak to protect you."

"So I do believe I will take up your keyblade responsibilities now." "You can also stop looking for your keyblade because it is on that ridge way up there." "It is a little too high for me to climb so you are going to have to get it for me Mickey."

"Are you going to help me?"

Mickey remains silent and continues to lean on the wall.

"We are friends right; you said that yourself not too long ago and friends always help each other one way or another."

Riku grabs Mickey by the head and throws him at the keyblade. Mickey started forming a plan but could not think fast enough for seconds later he collided with the keyblade and it was wrenched loose. The descent started as both Mickey and the keyblade started falling. Mickey could see Riku standing right beneath him and the keyblade right beside himself as he was falling. Mickey was then hit with a plan (literally) as the keyblade knocked into him. He grabbed the keyblade and prepared for his plan, which was to spear Riku. Mickey placed the keyblade beneath him; ready to impale Riku. Riku was now fully amused at Mickey's antics and was not at all worried that Mickey was plummeting down at him.

"**FOR DISNEY CASTLE**," Mickey yells, as he is moments away from the preceded impact. Riku lifted his hands above his head as Mickey did this and produced a dark shield. Mickey's attack pierced the shield but did not shatter it. The keyblade became lodged partly in and out of the shield. Riku reaches up and pulls the keyblade the rest of the way through as the shield disperses and Mickey falls off and shouts, "Thank you friend."

"You will lose your heart to the heartless if you do not stop what you are doing now Riku."

Riku bust out laughing as he responded, "How can you lose something that you do not have Mickey?"

"Everyone has a heart but some people's are filled with light and some are filled with darkness."

"Answer this for me Mickey; why do the heartless have no heart yet they steal the hearts of so many?" "You even think I have a heart that shall be taken by them."

"I am still waiting for an answer, Mickey."

"Even they have a heart but it is hidden in complete darkness," Mickey eventually said.

"You are so naïve Mickey; for why are they called a heartless if they do indeed have a heart." Mickey does not respond.

"Unable to answer I see, so I will fill you in." "In one way you are right, and in another way you are wrong about everyone having a heart." "You see when a heart gets filled with darkness it is no longer a heart but just a pit because hearts are for loving and caring and I do neither." "The heartless have a pit and no longer have a heart." "Eventually; just like the heartless's and my heart; all hearts will become dark for darkness grows each day within you like a dormant virus waiting to get out and wreak havoc."

"Here is another bit of knowledge I learned from Ansem himself is that all hearts start with darkness."

"You seem so quiet Mickey; is this because you do not believe me?"

"You are wrong Riku; your 'teacher' was wrong."

"You fool; he was wrong about there being light in Kingdom Hearts and you can see that there still isn't very much in here and was never proven wrong about the darkness in people's hearts."

"Now you know that eventually everyone's heart will turn to darkness so how is this the losing side Mickey?"

"I will make you a proposition; join my legion for in the end which shall be a painful end you will join me."

"Remember it is always best to choose the winning side in a war."

"As you have just said, I will choose the winning side; so I will **NOT **join your legion today or any day Riku."

"By the way, the end has come a little early for your disbelieving self Mickey." "I will prove that the darkness in everyone's heart will turn them against themselves and each other and I will start with you."

Riku looked at his hand as he focused dark energy into it. Riku raised that hand and pointed it into the air; getting ready for a summon spell. "Dragon of Darkness."

Out of Riku's hand came a celestial black dragon. The titanic black dragon flew high into the air and awaited Riku's command. Riku points at Mickey, and the dragon responds by diving into the mouse. Mickey starts to shake uncontrollably as his feet lift up off the ground and he floats in the air. Then there was a bright flash of light that revealed only darkness.

"Welcome to the Legion of Darkness Mickey."

Chapter 1 The Legion Begins 

Mr.T: Starting with a cliffe isn't that great.

Harintintu: Not really.

MrT: I was being sarcastic.

Harintintu: So was I.

MrT: (sighs) You are an imbecile.

Harintintu: Thank you

MrT: An imbecile is not a good thing.

Harintintu: I was being sarcastic see.

MrT: Onward to chapter 2 if you review.

Harintintu: Hey that rhymes.

MrT: (Surprised) Everyone knows that and as I said if you review you get chapter 2.


	4. The Nightmare

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: Are you ready for chapter 2. (If yes go to MrT1 and if no go to MrT2)

MrT1: Congratulations you have stated that you are ready for chapter 2.

MrT2: I feel sorry for you because you will not be able to find out what happens to Mickey from the first chapter.

Harintintu: I chose #1.

MrT: Good, you are one of the lucky people that get to find out what happens in chapter 2 unlike those who foolishly chose #2.

Harintintu: I am lucky. (Rubs a Buddha statue's head)

MrT: No one will ever know what happens if we keep on talking so without further adieu here's Chapter # 2.

* * *

Chapter 2 The Nightmare

* * *

Sora steps onto a stain-glassed platform and became bewildered about how he got to this place.

"How did I get here," he yelled into the darkness. There was no response; not even the echo of his own voice.

As Sora calmed down it slowly dawned at him that he has been here before. "Where have I seen this place before?"

He thinks for a few minutes and then hits himself on the side of the head. "Duh this is the place I dreamed about the day before I was granted the keyblade." "The place where I saw the door to Kingdom Hearts."

"I remember a tremendous shadow that took my appearance at first and then changed into Darkside." "I had to walk up some stairs to get to him and I heard a strange voice right before Darkside appeared."

"The closer you get to the light the greater your shadow becomes."

Sora started trying to pinpoint the speaker. This was what he heard before Darkside arrived. The brightly colored platform he is on started to grow dark as something blocks the light.

"**Oh no**,"Sora screams as he recognizes the cause of the darkness.

"Am I reliving my dream or am I just hallucinating about this gargantuan shadow creature," Sora thought.

"I have to go defeat him whether this is a dream or not." Sora turned to find the stairs up to the platform with the shadow.

"Here I go," Sora said as he rushed up the stairs.

"Whoa," he says as he reached the top step.

"Who are you," Sora said bewildered to be staring at himself.

"My name is Sora and what is yours."

"My name is Sora also."

"You look a lot like me you know except you have that weird weapon that looks like a key and I have this awesome sword."

"You do not think my keyblade is awesome?"

"Man; it is a freakin key." "What is cool about that." "If you ever become a super hero your slogan or motto can be 'Beware all evil doers for if you mess with me you will get locked up.'" "Then you can like pose with your key and point it at them and go 'With this key.'" "What do you think; I do believe you could work it."

"Do you believe this key to be a joke?"

"Is that question a joke?"

"You know what; I am about to take you out 'with this key.'"

"Bring it on," Sword Sora points his sword at Keyblade Sora.

"**BOOM**."

Darkside's fist landed right on Sword Sora sword and between the two Soras. He then started spawning shadows.

They were both so distracted that they totally forgot about Darkside and his shadow minions until now.

"Are you okay," Keyblade Sora says to Sword Sora.

"Yeah but would you mind helping me take this guy out or at least get him off my sword," says Sword Sora as he dodges a jumping shadow.

"No problem," Sora said as he swung with the Ultima Keyblade.

Darkside's hand was obliterated in a stream of light as soon as it made contact with the keyblade.

Keyblade Sora kicks the Sword over to Sword Sora. Sword Sora runs and picks up the sword and turns toward Darkside.

"My turn," yells Sword Sora as he rushes up the remaining arm.

As he gets closer to the head he jumps up and gets ready to stab Darkside. In the middle of his jump a shadow appears and dropkicks Sword Sora. Sword Sora falls off and lands near Darkside's foot. Darkside notices this and raises his foot getting ready to trample on Sword Sora. Keyblade Sora uses Curaga on Sword Sora.

"Man does my head hurt," Sword Sora says as he wakes up.

"What the **heck**," Sword Sora says as he rolls from underneath Darkside.

"Thump."

"Take this," Sword Sora says as he slashes at Darksides leg.

Under the barrage Darkside fell upon his knees.

"Yeah we did it," Sword Sora says as he attempts to do a high five with Keyblade Sora and fails. What is the matter with you we just whooped a guy about three times bigger than my island," Says Sword Sora.

"I hate to break it to you but I have fought him before in a dream or at least I believe it was a dream and he did the same exact thing that he is doing now." I thought just like you that he was finished but he is just preparing to hit us with a few blasts of energy."

"Looks like you are right," Sword Sora says to Keyblade Sora.

Keyblade Sora turns to see the energy balls flying at him and lifted up his keyblade.

"Aeroga," Keyblade Sora yells.

The energy balls shot at Keyblade Sora were forced back to Darkside by the magical Aeroga wind shield. All three of the energy balls consecutively hit Darkside smack in the head. Already unbalanced; Darkside toppled off the edge of the platform and was lost in the abyss.

"Whoa how did you do that," Sword Sora asked as Darkside was falling.

"It is nothing really but a magical wind shield," Keyblade Sora said with a great big smirk on his face. "You will learn how to do magic soon enough." You know how you almost got smashed a second ago and how your head hurt." "I do not know if you remember falling off Darkside's head but you did." "After you were had landed I used another magical spell called Curaga or a healing spell and that is when you woke up." "Anyway; you see all those shadows still hanging around.

"Yeah; what about them," Sword says looking about.

"I will use one more spell and that will take all of them out."

"Go ahead and impress me keyman."

"Okay."

Keyblade Sora walks right into the middle of all the shadows.

"Hey shadows over here," Keyblade Sora says while waiting for them to surround him.

"Thundaga."

The air started crackling as powerful lightning destroyed all of the pathetic and unsuspecting shadows.

"I hate to admit it but that is a sweet move," Sword Sora says amazed at the power of the spell.

"Yeah spells are very helpful but because you chose the sword instead of the magic staff you might want to work on melee skills before you start learning magic."

"How do you know that I had an opportunity to choose a magic staff?" "Who are you?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet; I am **YOU**," Keyblade Sora says.

"How can you be me if I am me."

"This is probably another dream for me that is why."

"So I am some made up dream character am I keyman," Sword Sora says accusingly.

"I suppose you are and do not call me keyman."

"There is a stray shadow coming this way; I thought you would like to know it is right behind you."

"Where!"

"Let this be a lesson to you Sora and remember it well; some of your worst enemies to come are going to be your best of friends."

Sword Sora's sword started to glow blood red as he prepared the move Red Stain of Pain.

"Be wary of your company Sora. Sora turns around to see what Sword Sora was doing.

"Red Stain of Pain," Sword Sora's sword slashed into Keyblade Sora's unprotected chest.

With his normally optimistic attitude he says, "Red Stain of Pain what kind of a name is that; the blow did not even hurt." Sora said while looking at his chest to see why he was not bleeding incessantly."

"You may not feel any pain yet Sora but you do have a stain."

"Oh my let me go change my shirt." "Will this stain ever come off I wond. . ." Sora's sentence was cut short as the red stain started moving and pulsating causing searing pain to enter every vein in Sora's body.

"You feel the pain now do you; never mock my move again!"

The stain now covered the whole of Sora's chest and was heading towards his head.

"What-have-you-done-to-me," Sora said in between gasps of breath.

"Could you tell me exactly where I sliced on your chest?"

"My heart."

"Very good; now suppose that you remember that everyone has darkness in their hearts and grows over time."

"What would you tell me now if I asked you what was covering your body?"

"You do not mean that the darkness from my own heart has grown and that is the stuff covering my body," Keyblade Sora said in utter disgust."

"So you now see that I have done nothing to you but awakened the part of your heart that you like to keep locked up." "You really should not keep things like that bottled up for they can build to an uneasy pressure."

Sword Sora turned to walk back down the stain-glass stairs.

"Wait; what will happen to me," Sora said worriedly as the darkness crept farther away from his heart and started going up his neck.

"That depends on you and you alone." "Heed my warnings and be cautious of any near you for this is all I can do to prepare you for when it happens in your real life." "Yes you will eventually be smothered in darkness like you are being smothered now but you now know it is coming so prepare." "I am just the messenger so there is nothing else I can do so I must now bid you goodbye." "Oh by the way thanks for helping out with the big guy earlier." "One last thing; do not anger dream characters for they can be very temperamental."

The violent yet friendly Sword Sora then jumped down to another platform as Keyblade Sora was engulfed in darkness and all became black.

"**Sora wake up**!"

* * *

Chapter 2 The Nightmare

* * *

MrT: I am sorry to say but I do believe you are going to read a lot of cliffhangers in this story. It will make people wanting me to hurry up and update.

Harintintu: Yeah and do not forget about your faithful reviewers.

MrT: Of course not; I would like to thank the 8th suzaku warrior for being my first reviewer.

Harintintu: I thought people were going to find out what happened to Mickey in this chapter.

MrT: Well you thought wrong but you will eventually know what happened to Mickey because the answer is going to be in one of the next chapters.

Harintintu: Well hurry up and update so I can know what happened to him.

MrT: What are you complaining about; you already know what happened to him because I told you the other day.

Harintintu: I do not believe I was listening to you.

MrT: Then you will have to wait like the others.

Harintintu: Read and review please.

MrT: That is what I say, well anyways read and review and chapter 3 is pretty interesting so keep in touch with when I update or add me to your author alert. I found out about this pretty recently.

Harintintu: If you do add him to your list, you will automatically be notified when Chapter 3 arrives.

MrT: Just go and log in; then go to email alerts and you will see a tab for author alert go there and type my pen name.

Harintintu: That is an interesting function in Fanfiction don't you think.

MrT: You do not have to do this if you do not want to though but try to stay in touch with the story in any way you can. I would appreciate it. Onward to Chapter 3.


	5. The Reunion

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: Chapter 3 has finally arrived.

Harintintu: Wahoo

MrT: I am going to start a countdown in these author's notes.

Harintintu: What kind of a countdown.

MrT: Countdown about when school is going to be over.

Harintintu: Really?

MrT: No.

Harintintu: Then what can be better than a countdown of when school will be out?

MrT: A countdown of when Kingdom Hearts 2 comes out.

Harintintu: Well how many days are left?

MrT: There are 212 days left. A little heads up is that I take into consideration that it takes 24 hours or one day for the story changes to go through. So today when I am writing this it is actually 213 days left. But by the time you read it is a day later so it would be 212 days left. By the way today is February 20 2005. Just for clarification: I wrote this on February 19 2005. When the changes go through and you are able to read this it is a day later so it will be February 20 2005. I hope I explained it well enough for you.

Harintintu: What day will it come out?

MrT: It is supposed to come out September 19 2005. I know that is a long time but I started this countdown myself at 318 days left so I am eager for this game to come out.

Harintintu: What happens if you finish the story but the game has not come out yet?

MrT: I will continue the countdown on the next story I write. I will tell you the title or you can type in my pen name and find the story if you want to keep up with the countdown.

Harintintu: Oh, okay.

MrT: One last thing. I updated my user profile and put in a really cool poem. Well at least I think it is cool. I wrote it myself. It is called the _Gamer's Creed_. Search for my profile and look at it if you want. My pen name is Mrturtle. Sometimes it changes though and it will only come up under mrturtle. So try both to successfully reach my profile. Also give me an email if you like it. If not you can still give me an email and tell me why. My email should be on there.

Harintintu: Yeah I read it earlier. Man, are you poetic.

MrT: Now off of video games and video game poems and on to Chapter 3.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Reunion

* * *

"Sora would you wake up," Leon says while desperately trying to shake Sora awake.

"Is that you Leon," Sora says while rubbing his eyes.

"Yes but we can catch up later." "Right now you need to get up."

"What is with the rush Leon?"

"The heartless are in Traverse Town."

"The heartless are here?"

"Yes"

"Hey Leon can I have a piece of your bubble gum."

"Sorry (chew) this (chew) is (chew) my (chew) last (chew) piece," (chew) (chew) (chew)," Leon says while excessively chewing his bubble gum.

"What flavor is it anyway?"

"It is a specialized gum I got from Cid."

"That doesn't tell me the flavor of the gum."

"It is blue raspberry."

"How did he make it Leon?"

"All Cid had to do was compress and heat a gummi block."

"How can you eat a melted gummi block?"

"Don't be hatin Sora just because you cannot have any."

"Did you give any to Donald and Goofy?"

"No I did not Sora."

"Do you know where they are anyways Leon?"

"They are out by the world gate holding off the heartless."

"Why didn't you tell me they are fighting the heartless without me?"

"Well Sora I did not think you cared about anything but this bubble gum."

"You are dead wrong Leon."

"We need to get out of here Sora; before the heartless find us."

"I am going to go help my friends."

"**NO** Sora, they are fighting the heartless to give you time to escape."

"Escape; why in the world would I want to run from a fight with a few dinky heartless."

"These are no dinky heartless Sora; they are more powerful and their leader is here."

"First the heartless and now Ansem; I thought they were both defeated and done with."

"Their leader isn't Ansem, Sora."

"Then who is it?"

"Some a lot more powerful than the Ansem you fought."

"Who is it already?"

"The heartless are being controlled by Riku."

Inside Note

MrT: Sorry about the intermission but I needed to tell you that these line breaks as you have noticed separate the title from the text. They also will provide a little scene change. Like we are now with Sora and Leon but we are going to go to where Donald and Goofy are. Sorry again and on to Donald and Goofy.

"Watch out Donald," Goofy said as a search ghost (The ghost heartless with the glowing eyes and the hands not connected to his body) snuck behind Donald.

"Don't worry about me Goofy," Donald said as he spun around and incinerated the ghost with a Firaga spell.

"Where did all these heartless come from Donald?

"Goofy; I am trying to stay alive here so lets finish the heartless first and then talk."

Goofy nodded assent and lifted up 'Save the King' (A the top weapon for goofy that you win in the Hades cup) and charged into the heartless.

"Firaga, Firaga, Firaga," Donald said but was not able to cast a fireball. "Goofy I think I need a little MP over here."

"Give me a minute."

Goofy was surrounded by heartless of all sorts from large body's (The big purple guys who you have hit in the back to damage) to shadows. He used the ability tornado and started spinning. He twisted and twirled at every angle to get at his enemies. The shadows became shadows and got on the ground to avoid being hit. As his tornado attack slowed down Goofy became dizzy.

"What did you say Donald," Goofy said while directing his conversation to a shadow. A short period of time passes. "I guess you forgot, I forget a lot of things so don't feel bad."

"I did not forget, I need more MP," Donald says while viciously swinging around 'Save the Queen' (The top weapon for Donald that you win in the Hades cup) at all the intruding shadows.

"Oh is that what you said," Goofy says while starting to head toward the shadow. "Well I am on my way." "Is it me Donald or have you gotten a lot shorter?" "Hey when did you dye your feathers black," Goofy says still talking to the shadow.

"What is wrong with you Goofy you seem; well dizzy."

"That would probably be because I am."

"Well hurry up would you."

"Can't you see I am walking towards you this very moment Donald."

"Start running Goofy."

"Okay."

Goofy started running toward Donald. (A.K.A really the shadow). While running he tripped over a rock right in front of the shadow. He went soaring into the air and landed on the shadow.

"Oh I am sorry Donald I did not mean to land on you." "Where did you go anyway," Goofy says as he realizes Donald is no longer under him. His head was cleared as he landed.

"How did you get way over there Donald," Goofy says now talking to the right Donald as he located Donald across the courtyard. "MP Gift," Goofy says as he gathers MP into his hands and throws it over to Donald.

Donald reaches up and catches the MP ball. "Thanks Goofy." Donald lifts his weapon high above his head and prepares for a spell. "Graviga," Donald says as he brings Save the Queen downward and a big gravity field follows.

The shadows were wiped out by the spell. Donald and Goofy looked around expecting to see more. On account of not seeing any more they started walking toward the Café. When they got there the place was all locked up and the waiter was nowhere to be seen.

"I guess they went to go hide from the heartless," Donald said to Goofy as they took a seat at one of the tables in the outside Café.

"Donald; it is a little cold over here."

"What do you expect me to do about it Goofy."

"The candle is blown out so I was hoping you could light it."

"Fine, Firaga."

As they sat at the table hovering over the candle trying to get warm Goofy noticed something.

"Donald look over there for a second."

Donald looks and was surprised to find that they were no longer alone but someone had come and sat at a table near him.

"What am I looking for Goofy?"

"That hooded guy has a keyblade," Goofy said now speaking in a whisper. "Do you think that is Sora."

"That person is too tall to be Sora but anyways take a closer look at the keyblade and tell me what it looks like to you."

"It looks like Sora's keyblade but the gold and silver plating needs to be switched."

"Who is the only other person that we know of who has a keyblade Goofy?"

"The King."

"Good job; now what color is the king's keyblade."

"It looks exactly like that actually; Donald."

"Do you know why it looks like the king's keyblade Goofy?"

"Not exactly Donald," Goofy starting to get confused by the never ending questions.

"**Because that is the king's keyblade you idiot**," Donald said in the loudest whisper imaginable.

"If he has the king's keyblade then what happened to the king," Goofy said in a confused and bewildered way.

"I don't know Goofy I really don't know but I am sure he does," Donald said while nodding toward the hooded character.

"Then let us go ask him; shall we?"

"We shall."

Donald and Goofy stood up and pushed in their chairs. They took a deep breath and walked the few feet to the keyblade impostor's table and sat down. The cloak guy did not show any indifference in them sitting there or even seem to acknowledge their presence.

"Hi stranger," Donald said, trying to keep his cool and not start a tirade against this fellow until they got a few things straightened out.

"Stranger; is that what you think of me Donald.

"Yes; but I was wondering where you got that wonderful object beside you there."

"I got it from a very annoying rodent that happens to be my friend."

"What did you do to Mickey, Riku?"

"So you finally recognize me, how so?"

"It isn't all that hard because I sorta remember your voice, you have platinum blonde colored hair sticking out of your hood that you ridiculously refuse to lower, and you were the last known person to be with Mickey after we parted."

"Well now that you know my identity I guess I will be kind enough to show you what I did to Mickey."

When Sora heard that Riku was controlling the heartless he rushed out of the hotel room and out into the second district courtyard. He then rushed into the first district. Upon entering the district he heard voices coming from the café. So Sora jumped up on top of the accessory shop to get a better look. He started to crawl across the roof until he was startled to see Donald flying in the air right before him.

"Donald," Sora said while cautiously moving closer.

As Donald elevated himself higher and higher he started to spin. Upon one of his rotations Sora realized that Donald was not conscious. For Donald's eyes were rolled into his head and the white of the eye is all that can be seen. All of a sudden Donald abruptly stopped spinning. Sora watched in awe as a black gas poured out of Donald's mouth.

"Awesome spectacle isn't it Sora," Riku says while walking on the shingles of the roof.

"Why are you doing this Riku; I thought it was Ansem and not you fighting with the heartless." "Ansem is destroyed now and yet you still side with the heartless and why is what I want to know.

"It is quite elementary actually if you put a little thought into it." "You ever hear about the saying when someone dies?" "It goes a lot like this; He may be gone physically but shall always remain spiritually in the hearts he has touched." "I may not have had any friendship with Ansem but he indeed did touch my heart; physically in fact as he overtook my body." "So Ansem shall forever more live within my heart." "I also abide by the statement of follow your heart." "My heart is telling me to reek havoc, ruin lives, and destroy worlds."

(Cough, cough, cough) Donald's body was now coughing up the black substance as the last of it is being removed from his body.

"What is happening to Donald," Sora said anxiously.

"He is having an internal conflict with what I would like to call his true self."

"True self?"

"You will see in a minute for as soon as the black fog is removed from his body you will see a different side of Donald." "Or if you do not like to wait you could turn around and see what happened to Goofy."

Sora turns around and sees Goofy in perfect health standing right behind him.

"I still do not know what happened to Goofy, Riku for he seems fine and dandy to me." "So I would like to know what is going on here."

"Why don't you ask him yourself he is right over there?" Riku points to the other side of the roof.

"Yeah I guess I could do that." Sora turns to Goofy. "Hey Goofy; Are you okay?"

There is no response to Sora's question besides that Goofy stares at Sora and begins to walk closer.

"Did you put him in a trance or something Riku?"

"No; Let us just say he has had a **change of heart**." "Donald's heart is changing as we speak."

Sora turns to look at his hovering friend. As he did this Goofy strapped his shield to his left hand and continued onward to Sora.

"Sora," Goofy says while lifting his shield arm.

"What."

SMACK 

Goofy's shield made contact with the soft flesh of Sora's cheek.

The attack caused Sora to fly over the side of the roof into Donald.

(COUGH)

The last of the black gas was forced out of Donald's body as he flew backwards to the entrance gate of Traverse Town. Riku beckoned the black smoke to come closer. As he did the smoke began to form into the shape of a dragon.

"Put it over there," Riku said pointing to a section of the roof.

The dragon obeyed the command it was given and started to regurgitate. As it regurgitated a white fluffy feathery bird-butt was coming out of its mouth. This thing kept wiggling it's way out of its mouth for a few more minutes before it was free. Sora looked at it and then looked back at Donald behind him.

"They look exactly alike don't you think Sora."

"It is illegal to clone things without permission from the government." "Now the FBI is going to chase you down for your crimes Riku."

"If this is cloning then your mother is going to jail with me."

"Don't you be talking about my mama."

"You are the one who brought up cloning Sora if you do not recall." "Let's see, that was about three seconds ago."

"What does that have to do with my mama," Sora said now starting to get very angry.

"What do you think the definition of cloning is?"

"I am the one asking questions here." "What does that have to do with my mama?" "If I have to I might just start talking about your mama."

"Just answer the question would you."

"Why don't you answer mine?"

"I will answer your question after you answer my question."

"Why do I have to answer yours first if I asked mine first." "This questioning thing has to go in chronological order."

"For once I agree with you Sora." "That is why I am answering your question first."

"Then go ahead and answer it."

"What do you think the definition of cloning is?"

"You just said that you were going to answer my question first and then you ask me a question." "So I am going to ask you one more time; what does that have to do with my MAMA?"

"To answer your question you must answer mine."

"What the heck is that supposed to mean?" "To answer my question I must first answer a question." "What is that, Confucianism?"

"Fine you fool." I will answer the question for you.

"Why do you ask a question that you already know the answer to Riku?"

"So that the person who answers it will look like an idiot."

"How come you can answer that one so fast and you can't answer the question I asked first?" "Chronological order is the way to go remember."

"FINE!" "Cloning is reproducing something living in your own likeness right?"

"Yes."

"I cannot believe it; we are finally getting somewhere in our conversation."  
"Well who did your mother give birth to?"

"What is this 50 questions or something?" "I haven't though this hard since I got my kindergarten diploma." "Well of course my mother gave birth to me."

"You left one thing out."

"What?"

"That she also gave birth to me." Riku cupped his hand over his mouth and said, "I am your brother."

"Hey you sorta sounded like Darth Vader just then." "I don't think you are my brother though."

"You are correct, I just always wanted to say that." "Well anyways my point this entire time was to tell you that your mother made a recreation of her likeness when she gave birth to you."

"So you mean that was what this entire conversation was about."

"Basically and the fact that your mother is going to jail if this is considered cloning." "All I did was make a likeness of Donald and Goofy." "Just like I am going to do to you." "Dragon of Darkness Ar…."

Smack

Donald smacked Riku in the back of the head with his weapon. Donald (real) woke up during the conversation and snuck around to get on top of the accessory shop. The blow Donald dealt was strong enough to knock Riku off the top of the roof. To avoid falling and hitting his pretty face he conjured a portal below him and disappeared.

"That was awesome Donald; when did you get so strong?"

"It was nothing Sora, all I had to…

Clunk

Donald (dark) knocked Donald (real) over the edge of the roof. Donald (real) was falling right towards the portal that Riku created earlier. An object flew from the café and slid under Donald right before he reached the portal and whisked him to the ground.

"What is this," Donald said as he removed the object from beneath him.

"Goofy's shield, how did that get there."

"Because I put it there Donald," Goofy said.

"It took you long enough to get here Goofy."

"Garsh, I'm sorry Donald I went to sleep."

"What about your clones guys," Sora said while turning to look at the duplicated duo.

"They are 'likenesses' anyways Sora," Donald said, "Didn't you listen to a thing Riku said."

"Well it's too late too do anything now." "Because of your bickering they are getting away," Goofy said while scratching his head.

Sora and Donald turn around in time to see both Donald's and Goofy's 'likenesses' jump into the portal as it vanished.

"What (chew) are (chew) you (chew) doing (chew) over (chew) here," Leon said still chewing on the same gum as before.

"Are you still chewing on that same gum as before?"

"Yeah, Gummi block gum is long-lasting."

All of a sudden a shadow came out of nowhere and ran on top of Leon's head. It looked Leon right in the eyes.

"Scram," Leon said with his mouth wide open.

With lightning fast reflexes the shadow grabbed the gum out of his mouth and started running.

"Get back here with my gum you thief."

Leon ran to catch up to the shadow.

"Leon, just let him go would you." "We have to get to Hollow Bastion and check out the main keyhole there," Sora said grateful that the noisy, aggravating, squish squashing, and slurping sounds that Leon made with the gum.

"I will be back in a second just wait here," Leon said and ran off into the third district.

"Well should we wait or leave his gum-chewing self here," Sora said.

"You shouldn't get so spiteful just because you don't have any gum," Donald said.

"Spiteful; do I look spiteful to you.

"You did but now you are looking kinda angry."

(Chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew)

"I'm back and I got the gum back too."

"Leon, if you chew that piece of gum again I will have to smack that glob out of your mouth," Sora said looking very serious.

"What (chew) is (chew) wrong (chew) with (chew) you (chew) Sora?"

"Your freakin' gum!

"It is just some harmless gum." (chew) (chew) (chew)

"It's me or the gum." "Make your choice wisely."

"Y'all can argue later we need to move." "That little shadow brought some friends for that gum of yours, Donald said nodding to the horde of heartless behind Leon."

"Let's head out to the gummi ship," Sora said.

Sora, Leon, Donald, and Goofy then started running out of the world door of Traverse Town. Past the door they got into a Pumpkin looking gummi ship. While they were trying to take off a shadow slammed into the side of the ship and created a very small hole.

"Ship is unstable," said the computer system of the gummi ship. "Hole in the hull." "Ship is unstable, hole in the hull."

"I can't take off, the hole in the hull will cause all the air to leak out," Sora said while sitting in the cockpit.

"Ship is unstable," said the computer system of the gummi ship. "Hole in the hull." "Ship is unstable, hole in the hull."

"Well (chew) we (chew) have (chew) got (chew) to (chew) do (chew) something (chew) with (chew) this (chew) hole," Leon said still chewing on his gum. "It (chew) is (chew) only (chew) about (chew) the (chew) size (chew) of (chew) a (chew) dime (chew) but (chew) the (chew) compression (chew) of (chew) the (chew) ship (chew) will (chew) cause (chew) all (chew) the (chew) air (chew) to (chew) escape (chew) through (chew) it (chew) though." (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew)

Smack

Sora's fist collided with the side of Leon's mouth. The wad of gum went flying out of the greatly chewed piece of gum.

"Ship is unstable," said the computer system of the gummi ship. "Hole in the hull." "Ship is unstable, hole in the hull."

"I told you I would smack that gum out of your mouth didn't I, Sora said rubbing his hand from the brutal impact. "I don't need you and that computer program to be making all of this incessant unnecessary noise."

"Ship is unstable," said the computer system of the gummi ship. "Hole in the hull." "Ship is unstable, hole…. "Ship is repaired, ready for take-off."

"What, how did that happen," Sora wondered.

Sora then turns to look at where the hole was and found that there it was not there. He found a smudge of blue where the hole should be.

"Hey that's my gum," Leon said as he saw his beloved blue raspberry bubble gum solidifying to take the place of the destroyed gummi block. "Looks like I will have to get me a new piece then."

"A new piece, what do you mean when you say a new piece," Sora said.

"A new piece of bubble gum of course.

"You said you didn't have anymore."

"When you ran out of the hotel I took the liberty of going to Cid and getting cases of the stuff and sticking it in the cargo hold of the ship."

THUMP

Just then something else hit the side of the gummi ship but did not destroy anything.

"Let's just get out of here already," Sora said and ran to the cockpit.

The gummi ship rose a few meters above the heartless and opened fire. The bullets poured out of the pumpkin gummi ship's eyes as all the heartless were shot down. Then they flew out of Traverse Town into the black abyss of space.

* * *

Chapter 3 The Reunion

* * *

MrT: What a chapter. I am not talking great wise but lengthwise. The content may be good but if you write the story you will always think it is good so it is a biased opinion. Well then again I didn't really like this chapter myself but I need to know what Y'all as the reviewers think. That is why I need you to review.

Harintintu: WHOO

MrT: What?

Harintintu: I just got done counting how many words are in this chapter.

MrT: You have no life, did you know that.

Harintintu: Aren't you going to ask me how many.

MrT: How many?

Harintintu: 4,442 words.

MrT: Whoa, that many. Are you serious? That would mean that this is my longest chapter thus far. The second largest is only 2,365 words long.

Harintintu: That is a big difference.

MrT: Well I try to keep the chapters a good length but I just couldn't do that on this one. Besides some people might like long chapters.

Harintintu: Of course some people do.

MrT: Well I finally got this chapter done after a lot of work. I said I was going to finish it very soon around the 1st of December 2004. I think I slacked off a bit. Well I took a long break but I am back and have finished this chapter.

Harintintu: I like the devotion and dedication you put into your work, not.

MrT: Well anyways one last thing. You know at the end of the chapter that Pumpkin gummi ship. Well I have actually built it. It took about 130 blocks to build and large amount of spare time. Well read and review.

Harintintu: Onward to Chapter 4.

MrT: Ditto.


	6. The Space Journey

Kingdom Hearts: The Keyblade Catastrophe

MrT: Guess what?

Harintintu: What?

MrT: You didn't guess.

Harintintu: I guessed what did I not.

MrT: That does not count.

Harintintu: Why not?

MrT: Just take a real guess.

Harintintu: But I don't know what a real guess is.

MrT: If I told you to guess what animal I bought at the pet shop; you should say was it a monkey. That is a real guess.

Harintintu: I got it now. Okay, Lets see. Did you buy a monkey at a pet shop?

MrT: Absolutely positutely imbecilely wrong.

Harintintu: I guessed. Now aren't you supposed to tell me the real answer?

MrT: One of my friends has started their fanfic career.

Harintintu: Which one?

MrT: Her pen name is MotherSya. Why don't **_you_** start your own story instead of messing with mine?

Harintintu: If I did that then your story wouldn't be as good as it is.

MrT: What do you do on this story? Every time I turn my back on you, you pull a Homer Simpson on me. You go to the couch and eat all my doughnuts.

Harintintu: There is still one doughnut left.

MrT: Yeah with a bite taken out of it.

Harintintu: But I was thoughtful enough to not eat it all and put it back in the box for you.

MrT: Well anyways read MotherSya's story. It is called _Breaking the Habit_.

Harintintu: What if I go help her with her story. I bet you will miss me.

MrT: From a storywriter to a … I have no clue what you are. Well here is a good tidbit of great advice, do not become a gambler for if you always bet that bad then you will be broke in a heartbeat.

Harintintu: Stop dissing me and get on with the story.

MrT: Yes, I suppose that would be best. Well I have made it to chapter 4.

Harintintu: **WE** have made it to chapter 4.

MrT: Well we left them in the awesome Pumpkin gummi ship after they blasted the heartless with the powerful 10 guns equipped on it.

Harintintu: Would you stop bragging about your gummi ship already?

MrT: Hey that thing took a long time to build. It really does look like a Pumpkin and you know how hard it is to make circles on the gummi ship builder.

Harintintu: You are getting off topic again.

MrT: Well they took off into the last frontier for man to conquer, space.

Harintintu: What about the water frontier?

MrT: Fine they took off into ONE of the last frontiers for man to conquer, space.

Harintintu: They are on their way to Hollow Bastion are they not?

MrT: Yes.

Harintintu: Do you think they are going to make it?

MrT: Yes, of course I do. I built the ship they are riding in remember. It's invincible.

Harintintu: (sarcastically) Right.

MrT: Lets just get into chapter 4 already.

Harintintu: Didn't you leave something out?

MrT: Oh you mean the remark my friend made?

Harintintu: Yeah, that one.

MrT: Well my friend happens to think that I am degrading Leon. I am just going to disclaim right now that I do not dislike Leon but he was needed to play the part he is for the story to go on. Maybe he will get help with his chewing problems later on, eh.

Harintintu: What about your plans for the other characters in your story.

MrT: You mean how most of the characters will be OC at some point in time in the story. By the way if you do not know what OC means it means out of character even though it should be OOC but it isn't. The word **of **shouldn't be left out like that. It is word discrimination.

Harintintu: Yeah, and shouldn't you put the warning for your friend since they did the same for you.

MrT: Yes, I must return the favor. You cannot do the bad things that Riku does and get away with it. His punishment for now may be undecided but just you wait and see. I repeat just you wait and see. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. As you can see my laugh is not muahaahahhahahahhaahahhahahhahah. So that means it is not an evil laugh just one out of pure enjoyment. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAH.

Harintintu: Dang, if you laughed any longer we wouldn't ever start the story.

MrT: If you weren't here period the story would be started already so Chapter 4 begins now.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

"Hey, where did you get this gummi ship?" "The ship reminds me of a jack-o-lantern," Leon said.

"That is supposed to look like a jack-o-lantern and I got it from Mrturtle," Sora said.

"I would like to get me one of these." "Do you think they make _Juicy Fruit_ gummi ships and where can I find Mrturtle?"

"Mrturtle is a little too far away for us to travel." "But I don't believe he has any _Juicy Fruit_ gummi ships anyways."

"That sucks; well that's life."

"Yeah, well it is going to take awhile to get all the way to Hollow Bastion from here."

"Then I guess I will go pop one in."

"Pop what in?"

"Cid's specialized gum."

"Heck no!"

"I am getting that crap out of the cargo hold now," Sora said and immediately flipped the switch to open the cargo hold. All of the gum was sucked out and flung into space.

"What is your problem Sora?" "You wasted all my gum."

"I can not take all the chomping noises you tend to make when chewing your gum."

A few minutes later 

The entire cockpit went black as all navigational type gummies lost their power.

"What the heck?" "What happened to my navigation screen, my GPS, my radar," Sora said worried about getting lost in space.

"What (chew) happened (chew) to (chew) the (chew) ship," Leon said

"LEON!" "Where did you get that gum?" I threw all of it out.

"I have the (chew) device Cid uses to make the (chew) gummi ship gum."

"Okay, that clears one thing up." Now where did you get the gummi blocks to make the gum?

"That is (chew) kind of a stupid (chew) question don't you (chew) think." "I (chew) mean we are in a (chew) ship comprised only (chew) of gummi blocks, and (chew) you ask me where I (chew) got it from." "I thought (chew) you were smarter (chew) than that."

"Please tell me that you didn't get the gummi blocks from the back of the ship."

"I got (chew) them over (chew) by the engine."

"Well I guess that explains what happened to all my navigating devices." "You ate my navigation gummi."

"It was so small (chew) I did not know (chew) it was important."

"Savor the gum that you have in your mouth now for you are now banned from **chewing** gum."

(chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew) (chew)

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "That is enough savoring already." "Spit that gum out now."

"What!"

"I got to talk to you about something Goofy," Donald said while watching Leon and Sora argue.

"I know Donald." We really have to do something about their arguing.

"No, that isn't what I wanted to talk to you about." "It is about when Riku took the darkness out of our bodies."

"What do you want to talk about that for?"

"Did you feel stronger?" "I think that without the darkness blinding and hampering our attacks we were actually much stronger." "Didn't you see me take out Riku in one hit."

"I might have to agree with you Donald." "But I do not feel that way anymore."

"I was wondering why that was and I came up with this answer." "You remember what Ansem said about all hearts being filled with darkness and that it grows until the heart is consumed."

"Yes, go on."

"Well I think the darkness has already started to grow back and we are no longer pure."

"I do not believe I can think up anything better than that Donald so it must be the truth."

"Let's keep this between us for now okay."

"Will do."

"Now what are we supposed to do Leon, now that you have destroyed our only way of knowing where we are and in what direction we are heading," Sora said.

"Well why don't you think of something." "You are good about taking control." "Can't even chew a piece of gum without being yelled at." "What is the world coming to," Leon said still sullen about having to spit out his piece of gum.

Donald and Goofy move toward the cockpit to talk to Sora.

"Hey Sora," Donald said.

"Hi Donald." "Hi Goofy."

"I was wondering." "When you were talking to Riku yesterday did you notice what he was holding?"

"No I did not."

"What." "You did not see it."

"I said no and I had other things to worry about." "It had something to do with a spinning duck who was coughing up foul black gas while rising high above the floor." "No I did not happen to look at what he was holding." "Why?"

"He was holding a keyblade."

"Are you sure it was a keyblade?"

"Yes."

"Only two people that I know of have a keyblade." "The king and I."

"That is what we wanted to talk to you about." "It was the king's."

"How the heck did he get the king's keyblade?"

"I don't know how he got it from him."

"They were both in Kingdom Hearts together," Goofy said finally piping in.

"What happened to Mickey then after he took the keyblade from him," Sora said.

"That is what I want to know," Donald said while throwing his weapon down in frustration.

"He still might be at the End of the World world inside Kingdom hearts."

"So when are we going to check that place out for the king, Sora."

"We can do that right after we check Hollow Bastion's keyhole." "Don't worry; I am sure he is okay."

"Well let's get a move on Sora so we can find the king."

"I would if I could Donald but Leon ate all my navigation equipment." "So first thing first is to get a new navigation gummi."

"Where are we going to find that?"

"No clue." "I could look up the nearest gummi garage on my nav-directory but somebody ate it."

"Hey, I always carry a spare nav-gummi in case of an emergency like this," Goofy said.

"Goofy, why didn't you tell us this earlier," Sora said relieved and irritated at the same time.

"Nobody asked," Goofy said innocently.

"Well give it to me."

"Here you go," Goofy said while handing him the nav-gummi.

Sora ran to the back of the ship and inserted the nav-gummi into the hole near the engine.

"Finally I can see where we are heading," Sora said looking up their coordinates on GPS system. "According to this we are right outside Hollow Bastion." "It is just around the corner." "There are usually many enemy ships around here so buckle up."

"Enemy ships approaching," The computer system said.

"Well we do not have much reason to worry." "This ship is equipped with a complete shield," Sora said confidently.

"What is (munch) going on (munch) around (munch) here," Leon said.

"Didn't I explicitly tell you that you were banned from chewing gum?"

"Yes but (munch) you did (munch) not tell (munch) me I couldn't munch on (munch) a piece (munch) of gum." "You really (munch) should try some (munch) of this gum (munch), it is (munch) really good."

"I hope I did not see what I just saw."

"What (munch) did you (munch) see?"

"I saw a lime green substance roll around inside of your mouth." "Am I incorrect?"

"You (munch) hit the (munch) nail on the (munch) head." "This is (munch) an awesome lime-gummi (munch) block gum."

"What made you think that you could munch on gum if I told you could not chew on gum?"

"Well you did not take C-G-B-G-C-A-H-G-M-D from me."

"What the freak is C-G-B-G-C-A-H-G-M-D?"

"C-G-B-G-C-A-H-G-M-D is short for Cid's gummi block gum compressing and heating gum making device."

"Well any ways where is that device."

"Right here of course," Leon takes the device out of his jacket pocket.

Sora instantaneously summons the ultima keyblade and strikes down the foul and despicable gum-making device. This came as such a shock to Leon that he opened his mouth very wide and allowed the gum to roll out of his mouth. Sora took his opportunity and took the gum and threw it away.

"I feel better already; I really hope you do not have any extra gum making devices on you," Sora said now starting to feel very relaxed and sedate. "Wait!" "I know why I was so upset about their being a green gummi block in your mouth." "There is only one green gummi block on the entire ship." "It is the shield gummi."

"Warning, Warning, Warning, incoming missiles," Said the computer system.

"Warning, Warning, Warning, incoming missiles," Said the computer system.

"I heard you already Kairi," Sora said.

"I was just making sure," said the Kairi computer system.

"You think I have gum problems but you are the one with the problems." "Naming your computer system after your girlfriend is pretty messed up."

"Kairi isn't my girlfriend," Sora said starting to blush.

"Well if Kairi turns you down you can always come back to your computer," Leon said openly laughing at the prospect of this event.

"If I still have a ship after you have been eating it all."

"Hey your ship tastes go…."

Boom Baboom boom

"Severe damage has been taken to the hull," said Kairi.

"No dip," Sora said looking at the exterior ship scans.

"That is no way to talk to a lady, Sora," Leon said.

"Cut the cracks on me for one minute would you; I think they hit our engine," said Sora while studying the scans intensely. "Yeah they did but it is still running."

Boom Baboom boom

"The main engine and two secondary engines have been hit," said Kairi. "Power to the ship will shut down in 5-4-3-2-1 shut down."

"Great, now we are going to float in space until someone finds us," Sora said while fumbling about in the dark.

"How long do you think that is going to take," Donald said while stepping over Goofy to the toolbox. "Well I found a flashlight." Donald flipped it on and placed it between all of them.

"It shouldn't take long maybe a couple hundred millenniums should just about do it," Sora said sarcastically. "Well at least they stopped firing on us." "Probably just to let us suffer by starvation instead of a quick painless death in an explosion."

"Garsh, a couple hundred millenniums is a long time," Goofy said.

"Yeah it is a long time but you got to look on the bright side of things," Leon said. "Especially you Sora." "You are one of the most pessimistic people I know."

Stomp, Stomp

"What was that," Donald said.

"I think they are trying to board our ship," Sora said while listening to the footsteps on the ship's exterior. "We better get ready for them."

"I got an idea," Goofy said with one finger raised skyward. "Why don't we beat the heartless up and then steal their ship."

"Okay, everyone let's get ready to put Goofy's plan in action," Sora said shocked and amazed at Goofy's unknown intellect. "Hide over to the sides of the door."

Sora and Donald were on one side while Goofy and Leon were on the other. Footsteps could be heard reverberating behind the door now. With a whoosh the door opened and soldiers began pouring in.

"Wait until they get closer," Sora whispered. "Now."

Every one tried to fit at the little opening of the corridor to attack the heartless.

"Strike Raid," Sora said

Sora's keyblade bounced off the walls destroying many of the soldiers but was caught by a neoshadow (From Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, basically just a big buff powerful shadow). The neoshadow charged at Sora pushing his fellow heartless aside wielding the keyblade. Sora smirk grew wider as the neoshadow closed in. Sora pretended he had the keyblade and got ready to plunge into the neoshadow. The neoshadow lifted up the keyblade to attempt a cross-slash attack. Sora summoned the keyblade back into his hands at that moment and the neoshadow ran head on into the keyblade.

"Charge," Goofy yelled while squeezing past Sora.

Goofy knocked the remaining heartless off the ship with his shield. Sora, Leon, Donald, and Goofy went to the door and looked out to see the heartless floating in space.

"Come on let's get out of here," Sora said.

They climbed on top of the ship and up through the hatch that the heartless came from.

"Whoa, this is a pretty nice gummi ship; almost better than ours," Leon said in awe as he looked on at the marble plated corridors. "I mean look at this, the floor, ceiling and walls are covered with that awesome shiny marble."

"What this ship in no way is even almost better than **MY** gummi ship," Sora said.

"Come on we got to go find the king," Donald said.

The four of them walk down the shiny corridors following the arrows pointing them to the bridge. Finally they arrive into a surprisingly Star Trekish room.

"Well let's get going already," Donald said, impatient as ever. "Too bad about the pumpkin gummi ship though, lot of memories in that gummi ship."

"What are you talking about we are taking the gummi ship with us," Sora said. "This is apparently a heartless transport ship." "It should be able to bring our gummi ship along." "It is already attached so all we got to do is fly out of here."

Sora sat down in the cockpit and made the preparations for flight.

"Okay let's go," Sora said.

After about a good hour of flight they came upon a rest stop planet.

"That's great, a rest stop planet," Goofy said. "We can get some food, rest, repairs and who knows what else down there."

"I am already plugging in the coordinates for it now," Sora said. "I will go put it on auto pilot and we can all get some rest."

They all went to rest in the nearby resting quarters on the heartless ship and awaited the 5-minute ETA warning.

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

MrT: Let's keep this short let's get on to chapter 5.

Harintintu:Short works for me.


End file.
